


A Radiant Shadow

by JoshPrimrose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hate to Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshPrimrose/pseuds/JoshPrimrose
Summary: As his father grows increasingly more ill, Natsu must prepare himself to fulfill his destiny as the Crown Prince. However, there are forces at work in the shadows; forces that will do whatever it takes to prevent Natsu from becoming king; forces that threaten to engulf the kingdom of Fiore and forever enslave it to the Pergrande Empire. Ishgar Oriented AU - Gratsu. (CH. 4 UP!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the intellectual property of Hiro Mashima, and I assert no claim to said intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this, nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Synopsis:**  Murder. As the kingdom of Fiore basks in the peaceful reign of King Makarov, its citizens have no idea that their kingdom will soon fall into chaos. As the king grows increasingly more ill, Natsu must prepare himself to fulfill his destiny as the Crown Prince. However, there are forces at work in the shadows; forces that will do whatever it takes to prevent Natsu from becoming king; forces that threaten to engulf the kingdom of Fiore and forever enslave it to the Pergrande Empire.

**Pairings: Gray x Natsu. Other pairings may appear throughout.**

**Rated M.**

* * *

"…perative that… pay attention…"

"…listening?"

Suddenly, stars swam across the back of Natsu's eyelids as pain exploded and arced across his skull. He shook his head to clear his vision and, once coherent, encountered what seemed to be a little man wielding a frying pan.

"Natsu! You fell asleep again!" Happy chided as he floated into view.

"Your Royal Highness, you must pay attention," Yajima said, having set his frying pan on the table next to him for further use.

"This is all so boring though. I don't get it at all," Natsu complained as he crossed his arms and shifted uncomfortably in his chair across from Yajima.

The old man sighed heavily, though his face did not portray his frustration with the young, incorrigible prince.

"I've already told you of the importance of learning Sinian etiquette. The caravan will arrive in a few days, and you must be capable of carrying out diplomatic exchanges with the Sinian Prince. Your father, His Majesty Makarov, personally asked me to school you in their etiquette, and that's what I intend to do."

Natsu had known about the emissary caravan from the Kingdom of Sin, but he had little interest in dealing with people outside of Fiore's kingdom.

"We've done fine without them for all these years, why is the old man suddenly concerned with making friends?" Natsu said, his voice ladened with tired annoyance.

Yajima ignored the prince's brash address of the king before continuing.

"The Pergrande Empire is showing signs of aggressive expansion, and with our king being ill, it's vital that we begin to establish strategic alliances with countries outside our king-" Yajima stopped and sighed as Natsu's eyes began to glaze over in total disinterest.

"Nah! If Pergoat Emirate gives us any problems, I'll just beat their king into the ground until he gives!" Natsu said, jumping out of his chair, as his fists ignited into brilliant flames.

"But, Natsu! We should just be friends with Pergrande and Sin so that we can increase fish imports!" Happy said.

Yajima watched the two with an impenetrable mask of patience on his face. He cleared his throat to bring their attention back.

"We cannot depend solely on force, Natsu. It pains me to say that your father may not survive his illness. That being said, Fiore's stability and safety will come to rest squarely on your shoulders."

Natsu took his seat at the mention of his father's illness; his flames flickering out. It had started about a year ago. His father had suffered what seemed to be a mild heart affliction. The court physician, Porlyusica, had done her best to treat him. However, over time, his condition worsened, and Natsu feared what his future held. He didn't want to think about it; how his ascension to the throne meant the loss of his father. He would do whatever it took to make Makarov proud. Natsu squared his shoulders.

"Alright. Let's do this."

Yajima's immutable expression shifted slightly in the semblance of a grin.

"Ok. Let's review formal Sinian introduction rituals. The form is dependent upon gender and status but, given that you are a prince, you will only need to learn one."

Yajima stood. "To begin, when introducing yourself to Sinian royalty you must give a small bow. After that has been completed, bring your right fist to your heart with your palm facing your chest. Then draw your fist from your chest and hold it in front of you, palm up, while changing it to an open hand."

Yajima demonstrated while Natsu watched, a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Honesty, loyalty, and respect are the foundation of the Kingdom of Sin. Sinian customs are rigid and must be completed properly, or you risk insult. Remember this well, Natsu."

* * *

Two cloaked figures moved swiftly through the night. The taller of the two pulled a small communications lacrima from inside his cloak.

The man held the lacrima close to his face and spoke. "Base. Reporting in. Juvia and I are in position. Waiting for confirmation to move in,"

The lacrima remained dark as a telepathic response came through.

"Base here. All units in position. Proceed to next phase."

Gray tucked the lacrima back into his cloak and turned to his partner.

"Sir Gray. I have a bad feeling about this," Juvia whispered. Gray could not easily see her face in the dark, but the slight quaver in her voice said it all.

"Relax, Juvia. He's the fifth of six. No one will miss him. Why do you think he was the one sent to begin with? Now, let's get moving."

Gray turned and surveyed the terrain in front of him. They had a good view of the camp from their position on a hillock across from their target's tent. Thankfully there was just enough space between the main tent and the surrounding ones; they wouldn't have a hard time dispatching the guards that stood at the entrance to the tent. Campfires were interspersed between the rows of tents; their flames coruscated like beacons in the night, casting moving shadows over the tents. Laughter and banter echoed through the camp as the company's soldiers enjoy a brief respite from the day's long journey.

Gray and Juvia moved silently down the hill, before they separated to flank each side of the tent's entrance. The two of them had worked together so often that they no longer needed to signal each other; they worked in clockwork unison. Gray placed his fist on his palm and allowed magic to surge through him. He shaped and molded the magic in his mind, manifesting it into its physical form. A hand of solid ice shot out from his position beside the tent and grabbed one of the guards, coiling around his body and covering his mouth so that he couldn't scream. In a split second, Gray snatched the guard to the side of the tent and froze him solid.

At the same time, Juvia had taken down her own target; a water whip to the head rendering him unconscious before being placed in a Water Lock to die. Juvia and Gray slipped silently into the tent. Heavy curtains created partitions in the tent. They stood in the front entrance, as light from a lantern flickered from overhead. Their target was just ahead in one of the rooms in the tent, his shadow giving away his location as it moved across the blue-velvet walls. An adjoining room lay empty and dark, being used solely for storage of supplies. Gray nodded to Juvia, and they once again split up, as he headed toward the storage room.

Juvia took her cue and walked through the threshold into the target's room. The man didn't move from his position at his map-strewn desk as she approached. He spoke.

"What is it now? I thought I told those idiot guards that I didn't want to be disturbed," Lyon said, now turning his head to address his unwanted company.

He fell short at the sight of Juvia.

"Your Royal Highness, Prince Lyon."

Juvia bowed deeply before covering her heart with her hands. She completed the greeting by bringing her hands forward and holding them in front of her as if offering an object. Lyon abruptly stood from his chair, nearly knocking it over in the process.

"My apologies, my lady. I was not expecting such entrancing company as yourself." Lyon's face flushed slightly as he offered a slight nod in apology.

Juvia had not moved since the end of her greeting; his words seemed utterly lost on her. Her eyes fixed briefly on something behind Lyon before she bowed her head slightly and whispered.

"You're too kind. Please accept my apologies."

Lyon didn't have long to be baffled by those words. Before he realized what was happening, Juvia trapped him in a Water Lock as Gray froze him instantaneously from behind. Lyon, now a block of ice, fell to the ground with a dull thud, followed by a crack. Gray stood over his body, examining their handiwork.

"Thanks for the distraction, Juvia. Took me a minute to get through those damned curtains," Gray said, jerking his thumb toward a newly formed hole in the curtain partition.

Juvia's face brightened at Gray's appreciative words. However, the brightness wavered when her gaze returned to Lyon. A long crack had formed along his body from the impact with the ground. Their attention was drawn elsewhere as chaos suddenly erupted within the camp outside the tent.

"Sounds like everyone else has moved in. Let's join," Gray said, walking back toward the entrance of the tent.

It didn't take long to overrun and exterminate the small company. The caravan had set up camp in a remote region of Minstrel; there was no way that anyone had witnessed the massacre. With the dirty work out of the way, Gray and Juvia were currently discussing the group's next move with a man named Jose. Gray had never particularly cared for Jose; he had always thought the man was creepy beyond measure.

"The others have already started collecting equipment from the bodies," Gray said.

"Good. From here the success of the operation rests in your hands, Gray," Jose drawled, a permanent sneer gracing his face.

He continued, "Juvia, myself, and those not joining the caravan will return to Pergrande to await further orders. Don't mess this up," Jose said as he turned and walked away.

Gray's eyes came to rest on Juvia. She had been brooding since the operation began. She met his eyes.

"Sir Gray, please be careful."

Gray smirked, "Who's Gray? I am Prince Lyon of the Kingdom of Sin."

Juvia's eyes dropped to the ground, her features etched with worry.

"Relax, Juvia. I will complete this mission. Natsu Dragneel, Crown Prince of Fiore, will soon be dead."

* * *

**A/N:**  Ok! So that's the end of the first chapter. Please let me know how you like it. I welcome both positive feedback and constructive criticism; definitely let me know if you find any errors. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the intellectual property of Hiro Mashima, and I assert no claim to said intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this, nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Pairings: Gray x Natsu. Other pairings may appear throughout.**

**Rated M.**

* * *

Gray gazed idly upon the city of Crocus from the window of his carriage. There hadn't been much fanfare as the Sinian caravan arrived at the capital of the Kingdom of Fiore. Despite this, or rather in its stead, the city bustled with activity. The citizens moved in the steady rhythm of a kingdom at peace, carrying out the tasks of everyday life. Gray was briefly struck with a pang of uncertainty. He knew that his mission would soon break the peace that seemed to blanket this city; was it really worth it? He quickly quashed his unease as the famed palace of Fiore came into view. Mercurius, the Flower Light Palace, was truly magnificent: an imposing image of towering turrets and soaring spires against the light of a setting sun. He knew that, in the end, the brief chaos that would upend this city would be worth it. For within the beauty of the palace, lay a cancer. A singular entity that, once awake, would bring ruin and death to Ishgar as a whole: Natsu Dragneel.

Gray was snapped from his musings as his carriage gently lurched to a halt. The door to the carriage was pulled open by a solider wearing Sinian garbs; a supposed compatriot.

"We've arrived, 'Prince Lyon'," the man said with a sense of affected fealty. Gray smirked; being royalty wasn't half bad.

Large double doors were thrown wide and trumpeted fanfare blared, announcing his arrival as Gray walked into the main hall with an air of confidence that seemed common of royalty. The nobility of Fiore lined the aisle and greeted him genially as he walked by. Gray made sure to keep his expression in check as his eyes scanned his surroundings. The main hall of the palace was just as majestic as the outside, with ornate columns flanking the sides of the hall. The floor, where not carpeted in a thick red velvet, gleamed of polished marble. He reminded himself not to gawk too much; after all, as a prince, he should be used to this.

Another set of double doors was opened for him at the end of the hall, and his caravan entered into the throne room, followed by the nobility thereafter. Gray felt his muscles tense at the sight of his target. Natsu was standing just in front of an otherwise empty throne. The throne was oddly minimalistic. There was a curved staircase on each side of the throne that led to a landing just behind it. Natsu was calmly watching the procession, though Gray could sense his underlying impatience. Gray approached Natsu, and began carrying out the Sinian greeting rituals. He watched as Natsu attempted to mirror his movements. Gray completed the ritual, holding out his right hand.

"Natsu! You completely messed that up!"

Gray instinctively took a step back as something blue hovered into view.

"I did just what the old man told me to!" Natsu shot back, crossing his arms in irritation.

Gray watched the floating blue cat and Natsu bicker back and forth. He had heard of the cat, Happy, as he recalled. Gray found it odd that someone such as Natsu would keep a pet. The longer he watched the two, the more he realized that his mission would be all too simple; Natsu was a complete idiot. Gray politely cleared his throat and the two of them paused. They looked over at Gray like they had completely forgotten he was there. Before Gray could continue the exchange, the trumpets came to life again.

"Announcing His Majesty, Protector of Fiore, King Makarov!" a courtier shouted from the landing above the throne.

Gray watched as King Makarov made his way to the center of the landing. The intel from his briefing was right; the state of the king's health was grave. He could easily see the sheen of sweat that coated Makarov's ashen skin. The room fell silent as Makarov began; even Natsu gave his full attention.

"Welcome, welcome! I hope that your travels find you well, Prince Lyon." Gray's eyes met with Makarov's. He bowed his head slightly in affirmation.

"Today is an important day for our kingdoms," Makarov continued.

"It is with the waning of this day that the bond between our countries begins. The Kingdom of Sin has been very gracious in sending one of their princes as an emissary. It is said that Prince Lyon's ice magic is truly a sight to behold. Perhaps you would grace us with a demonstration?" Makarov smiled genially.

"It would be my honor, Your Majesty," Gray said as he bowed. His superiors had known that Lyon's use of ice magic would be an essential element of emulating him; Gray had been chosen for the mission specifically for this reason.

Gray took his stance and let his magic flow through him. The area around his feet began to mist as the floor froze in a circle around him. The circle of ice rapidly expanded until it covered the throne room. The temperature of the room dropped drastically, and icicles began to form on the railings of the staircases. He gathered magic in his hands, molding an image in his head. He pressed his hands to the floor and released the magic, letting it burst forth. An ice geyser shot from the floor in front of him. Sitting on top of the geyser was a crystalline scale-replica of the castle of Pergrande Kingdom.

Gray smirked as he heard the affronted gasps from the nobility in the room. He straightened his back, and again let his magic forth; this time in the form of a bow. He concentrated as he drew magic into the bow to form an arrow. With deft aim he let the arrow fly. The model that sat on top of the spiked tower of ice shattered as the arrow found its mark, letting loose a shower of fine ice crystals. The nobles, having recovered from their presumptive indignation, cheered and applauded the display.

Gray looked at Makarov, finding a smile on his face. Makarov let the excitement die down a bit before he continued his speech.

"It seems that some rumors hold true! Splendid. Let this mark the beginning of an auspicious alliance between our countries! We shall, over the course of your stay, work out of the fine details. In addition, there will be a festival to celebrate a couple days hence. Tonight's feast will take place shortly. For now, I shall take my leave."

Having concluded his speech, Makarov signaled his attendant, who stepped forward to help him back to his quarters.

Gray's attention turned to Natsu just in time to hear him start complaining to Happy.

"When are they serving food? I'm starving!"

* * *

The feast had been an extravagant one. Platter after platter of meats, casseroles, and other dishes had been brought out in succession by palace workers. Gray had suffered through the pleasantries of various courtiers, and had kept as low key as possible. Natsu, thankfully, had been otherwise occupied stuffing his face with everything that happened to be in front of him; Gray was honestly surprised he didn't eat the table as well. Gray was only half paying attention to the newest courtier that had taken a fancy to him. It seemed that novelties garnered much attention among nobility. He was almost thankful when Natsu interrupted.

"Oi! Ice Princess!" Natsu called, walking toward Gray with this hands behind his head.

"Natsu! You shouldn't insult fellow royalty. You could at least call him Her Royal Majesty Ice Princess," Happy added, following just behind Natsu.

Gray felt his jaw muscle twitch. The idea of this idiot on the throne was truly a horrifying thing. Had it not been for the fact that Natsu's presence seemed to dismiss his current company, Gray might have retorted. He opted for a more subtle slight, as a silent thanks for saving him from more petty small-talk.

"I've often heard it said that wise men speak because they have something to say; fools because they have to say something," Gray said.

"Wah! See, Happy! I told you there are people who think I'm wise."

"Natsu, I'm pretty sure he just called you an idiot," Happy said, barely able to hold his laughter in.

Natsu didn't seem to dwell on that thought, but rather focused his attention on something behind Gray.

"Hey! Lucy!" Natsu waved his arms in the air.

Gray turned to see two women approaching. Well, one was a lady-proper, the other a rather stern-looking soldier.

Natsu, having a surprising moment of clarity, introduced the two.

"This is Lady Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy took her cue and began an earnest attempt at the appropriate Sinian greeting ritual.

"And this is—"

"Erza Scarlet, Captain of the Guard." Erza interrupted Natsu.

"My apologies, Your Royal Highness. I have no knowledge of Sinian etiquette."

"No worries, please," Gray offered, carefully maintaining his mask of goodwill. He felt uneasy. Erza hadn't thought twice about interrupting Natsu; a sign that she held great influence, power, or both.

"You're magic is amazing, Prince Lyon," Lucy said.

He turned his attention to her and noticed a ring of keys hanging from her side; a celestial spirit mage. She seemed comfortable given the status of her company. Likely a favorite of the court; no threat.

"Yes, it was," Erza started, "though I thought it would be more lively…"

Gray tensed slightly at the edge to Erza's voice. He made a mental note to be careful around her.

"He can make giant popsicles come up from the floor. So what? I'm gonna go get some more food," Natsu said, before nonchalantly turning to walk away.

"Do you think he could make fishsicles?" Happy asked Natsu, following suit in his departure.

Gray didn't know whether to laugh at it all, or to be deeply insulted for the Kingdom of Sin. Maybe he should have left Lyon alive after all; he probably would have killed Natsu himself for the insults alone.

"The king has asked me to show you to your quarters." Erza said, bringing his attention back.

"I should probably be going too," Lucy said, bowing gracefully before departing.

* * *

Erza had walked him to his quarters in the residential section of the palace and informed him that she would be personally patrolling the corridors to ensure his "safety". Gray worried that she might be on to him already; though, soon, it wouldn't matter anyway. Gray sat on the edge of his canopied bed. The room shared the same opulence that was found elsewhere in the palace. He could get used to this way of life. He reminded himself that this was a fleeting experience.

He knew that he was putting his life on the line to complete this mission. But, he also knew that it had to be done; for the greater good. Natsu's inevitable ascension to the throne would spell disaster for the whole of Ishgar. His superiors stressed that King Zeref was depending on Shadowbane to eliminate this threat at all costs. Gray had been told that Natsu was an aggressive, rude, and power-hungry man; there were even rumors within Pergrande that he had been poisoning his father to accelerate his ascension. Having met Natsu tonight, he could easily see how these things could be true. Though, from what he could see, Natsu didn't seem smart enough to carry out such a scheme.

He sighed heavily. It was irrelevant. If his king and his superiors said it needed to be done, it needed to be done. Such was the way of Shadowbane; complete the mission, no questions asked. It was thanks to this protocol that Shadowbane became the king's elite special operations team. Gray stood from his bed, and walked the perimeter of his room. After checking that his room was free of security lacrima, he pulled a small lacrima from his coat and placed it on the table near his bed. He passed his hand over the lacrima and it began to glow brightly. A hole opened up above the lacrima, as if a hole had been ripped in space. Gray reached inside and withdrew a satchel. He emptied the contents of the satchel on his bed.

Glancing down, he saw a Sinian-style dagger and a small vial. He picked up the vial, held it to the light, and turned it. A paralysis poison, no doubt. Juvia had chosen wisely in preparing his supplies. Gray smirked as he placed the contents back in the satchel. He dropped the satchel back into the hole and watched as the lacrima deactivated and grew dim.

Soon it would be over and he could return home. Until then, he needed to play his role and watch his back; especially for Erza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the intellectual property of Hiro Mashima, and I assert no claim to said intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this, nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Pairings: Gray x Natsu. Other pairings may appear throughout.**

**Rated M.**

**A/N:**  The style of this chapter may be noticeably different from the others. I am experimenting with different writing techniques, so feel free to let me know what you think by leaving a review! I have already have the next two chapters planned out, so that should make getting the chapters released a little faster. Thanks for your patience!

* * *

Gray had been walking the halls of Mercurius for the last couple hours. If it weren't for the fact that he was roaming enemy halls, he may have actually enjoyed the architectural splendor of the palace. Opening a solid oak door on his right, Gray found himself breathing in the scent of Magnolia trees carried on the wind. A sharp metallic clang repeatedly echoed off the walls of the shaded veranda under which he stood. In the center of the veranda, a dirt training yard clamored with the grunts and clinking armor of soldiers at practice.

He heard him well before catching sight of his bright pink hair. Gray's eyes narrowed as he watched Natsu sparring with a group of three soldiers. Natsu deftly dodged one soldier's attack. He pivoted and drove his fist into the plate of another soldier, sending the poor man flying halfway across the yard. The two remaining soldiers ran toward Natsu with blades raised overhead, one attacking from the front and the other from the rear.

Gray watched as Natsu sidestepped the two attackers and grabbed their helmets, slamming them together with muted clang. Both soldiers crumpled to the ground, groaning and dazed.

Natsu laughed. "You guys are going to have to try harder than that!"

The soldiers picked themselves up and bowed deeply before saying, "Yes, sir! We will train harder!"

A frown tugged at Gray's mouth. The three soldiers were clearly no match for Natsu. There was no need for the pink-haired prince to add insult to injury. Gray's frown shifted to a smirk. He would have a little fun. Gray stepped from the shadows into the light of the training yard, catching Natsu's attention in the process. Natsu's arms crossed as he watched Gray approach.

"So this is how the Crown Prince of Fiore keeps in shape? Beating up his subordinates," Gray said, loud enough for only Natsu to hear.

Natsu's arms dropped and his fists balled up at his sides.

"No. This is how a leader inspires his men to train harder," said Natsu, clenching his teeth.

"Maybe it is the leader that needs to train harder and not the men," said Gray.

"Tch. I'm more than capable enough. Especially when compared to the likes of you."

"Really? Care to test that statement out? I assume you wouldn't object to a friendly crossing of swords," asked Gray.

The other soldiers had grown curious by this point, and Gray felt their eyes on the two of them.

"A true warrior doesn't need weapons. But if you insist, Ice Princess. I'll gladly beat you into the ground - with or without a sword," said Natsu.

"Alec. Give me your sword," said Natsu, turning slightly toward the solider he had sent flying earlier.

Alec hastily came forward and presented his sword to his prince before falling back into the ranks of the now captive audience of the training yard. Gray cleared his mind and focused his magic, shaping the image of a sword in his mind's eye and manifesting a blade of solid ice.

"Hah. You think that icicle is going to be a match for me?" Natsu taunted.

"Enough talk," said Gray.

The training yard was silent; the only sound coming from the rustling leaves of the Magnolia trees that occupied a corner of the training yard. Suddenly, the yard erupted with the sharp and strange clang as metal meeting ice. Gray and Natsu froze in place, their blades locked together.

"Not bad," said Natsu, "but your icicle won't last long against me."

Gray watched as Natsu's blade began to glow, and steam bellowed from the point where the swords met. Gray jumped back, taking note of the small nick in his blade. Gray saw a slight smirk at the corner of Natsu's mouth. Cocky. He focused on the nick in his blade, and new ice began filling the notch.

"You'll have to try harder than that," said Gray, delighted at being able to use Natsu's own words against him.

Natsu charged him, and Gray gracefully parried. Natsu pivoted and swung his sword in a wide arc. Gray once again dodged. The soldiers looked on as Natsu's sword sought Gray over and over, meeting only air.

"Is this all you can muster, your Majesty? Now, it's my turn," said Gray.

Natsu was barely able to raise his sword in time to defend against Gray's strike. Gray's sword shimmered in the sunlight as it cut through the air in a flurry of strikes. Natsu blocked one strike, and another followed from a different angle. Their swords locked once more as Gray brought his blade down from overhead.

"For the sake of your kingdom, let's hope your army performs better than you do," said Gray.

Gray knew the words achieved their desired effect. He watched as Natsu's muscles tensed and saw his jaw clench. Gray was acutely aware of the gaze of the soldiers, and he knew that this only added to Natsu's anger. What a pity for a prince to show weakness in front of his soldiers. He decided he would put the pink-haired idiot out of his misery and end things quickly. He abruptly let the tension fall from his arms as he sidestepped. The sudden lack of resistance on his sword caused Natsu to lurch forward. The pommel of Gray's sword slammed into Natsu's wrist, causing his sword to fly off to the side.

Without a moment's hesitation, Natsu's flame-covered fist came in a roundhouse punch, and Gray felt the world tilt as the fist connected with his jaw with a sickening crack. Gray barely had time to throw up an ice shield before Natsu's next attack. Natsu slammed his knee into Gray's shield, shattering it. Ice crystals filled the air as pieces of the shield fell across the yard. Natsu inhaled deeply, more than any human possibly could, and Gray saw flames beginning to billow in his mouth. Based on the intel he had been given, he knew what attack was coming. Natsu was no longer sparring; he was out for blood.

Gray's magic flowed instinctively in reaction to the threat, and an ice cannon manifested from thin air. He fired the cannon just as Natsu unleashed his dragon's breath, the two attacks creating a shockwave and a thick mist that filled the yard.

"Enough," yelled a voice from the mist.

Gray held his cannon ready, prepared to fire again. He saw a figure materialize in the mist as it began to clear. Standing between himself and Natsu, Erza held two swords - one pointed at each of them.

"Natsu. Need I remind you that your father will be exceedingly unhappy with this?" Erza said, making no effort to conceal the glare on her face. Natsu grunted before turning to walk through the veranda and into the palace.

"And, Prince Lyon, need I remind you that your purpose for being here is to foster good will between our two countries?" said Erza as she turned her gaze on him.

Gray let his cannon dematerialize.

"Yes. My apologies. Excuse me," said Gray. He turned on heel and walked toward the door from which he had come. As he entered through the door, he could hear Erza dismissing the gawking soldiers from the yard.

Gray frowned as he let his eyes adjust to the dimmer lighting of the palace. Natsu was a more formidable foe than he had originally anticipated. Poison was the only sensible route. If he had to take Natsu on in a fight, it would be very unlikely that the resulting commotion wouldn't attract Erza's attention. Unfortunately, his little game had already attracted some unwanted scrutiny from Erza. But, it mattered little. Natsu would be dead soon, and he would be on his way back to the Pergrande Empire in no time.

* * *

The acrid smell of death hung in the air. Natsu subconsciously brushed at his nose with his hand. He took no pleasure in seeing his father this way. Makarov's condition had started deteriorating last year, and the King now spent most of this time resting in bed. Natsu's face scrunched as he looked down at what was left of his father. The King's hair had grown thin and bald patches dotted his head. His skin was the color of ash, and a sheen of sweat coated his face. The lavish sheets and blankets on the bed seemed the decorative ornaments of a funerary casket.

"Natsu. Do you realize the gravity of the situation?", asked Makarov.

"I know, I know. We've been through this a million times," Natsu said, crossing his arms.

"Then you must realize the importance of Prince Lyon's presence here."

"Yes, father. I understand," Natsu said as he shifted his weight once again like an impatient child.

Makarov gave a heavy sigh. "Natsu, we both know that I do not have much longer left. This alliance with the Republic of Sin is our last chance to prevent the citizens of Fiore from suffering the consequences of war with the Pergrande Empire. Furthermore—", Makarov let forth a great, phlegm-filled cough. Natsu's brows knit together as his father continued to violently cough.

Finally, Makarov regained his breath with a great heave.

"You will be King soon, Natsu. It is time that you learn to put aside your emotions and act out of reason. A king is not ruled by his emotions; he is ruled by the necessity to protect his kingdom."

Natsu centered his weight and uncrossed his arms.

"Quit acting as though you are already dead. I will do as you wish, father. I will protect the people of Fiore, even at the cost of my life. If you want me to play nice with Prince Lyon, I'll do so. But know this: if the Pergrande Empire tries to destroy your legacy, I will wipe them, and anyone who helps them, off the map."

Natsu turned face and left the room. The corner of Makarov's mouth raised pulled back, half a grimace, half a smile.

"Goodbye, my son."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the intellectual property of Hiro Mashima, and I assert no claim to said intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this, nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Pairings: Gray x Natsu. Other pairings may appear throughout.**

**Rated M.**

**A/N:**  OK. So, one thing of note: given that Gray is pretending to be Prince Lyon, names can be a bit confusing. Gray will obviously not think of himself as Lyon, and Natsu would not know him as Gray. Therefore, at this point in the story, just remember that Gray = Lyon = Gray. As always, please leave a review if you enjoy this story; it will help me grow as an author! I gain inspiration for the plot/dynamics of a story based on reader feedback, so your comment could actually affect the story itself! On to chapter 4. Enjoy!

* * *

Natsu's rage reverberated through the corridors of the east wing of the palace. After leaving his father's chambers, he had ordered the entire wing cleared and had stomped toward his chambers like a scolded child. The only soul to bear witness to his anger was Happy, as he floated overhead - safely out of range.

"Natsu…," Happy started.

"I don't want to hear it!" Natsu snapped, pacing from one wall to the next. He was starting to get a headache from his brow being scrunched.

"But…," Happy tried again.

"I can't stand him! That ice-brained idiot! And besides, I don't know why my father thinks it is necessary to depend on other nations to help win a war that we are capable of finishing ourselves," Natsu said, half to Happy, half to no one in particular.

"You don't have to like Prince Lyon. You just have to get along with him," said Happy. He floated down in front of Natsu's face, bringing a halt to the prince's anger-induced pacing.

"King Makarov is only trying to do what he thinks is best for everyone, Natsu," said Happy.

Natsu felt a muscle jump in his jaw, and his hands clenched into fists. Despite taking leave of his father over an hour ago, his nose still burned with the scent of death that had filled his father's chamber.

"At very least," Happy said, "do this for your father's sake."

Natsu breath hitched for a moment. He took a deep breath and exhaled. A sense of sadness began to replace his anger, and each breath made him feel like he was sinking into a pit.

"Happy…," Natsu sighed.

"Go find Prince Lyon. Tell him that I coordinately invite him to my chambers.

Happy held his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"You mean 'cordially'?"

"Whatever! You're better at all that fancy speak than I am. Just tell the idiot to come here! Tell the guards to allow the servants back in, as well as a minimal guard. Have a servant posted outside my door, should I need anything. No one else is to enter the wing."

"Aye, sir!" Happy chimed before flying out to complete his tasks.

Natsu sank down into an armchair near the dormant fireplace of his lavishly decorated chambers, letting the cushions absorb some of the tension in his body. He closed his eyes and waited.

_***_

The sound of knocking startled Natsu awake. The sound came again - more insistent this time - from the large oaken door of his chambers.

"Enter!" Natsu said, still attempting to get his bearings after his impromptu nap. From his chair, Natsu watched as Prince Lyon entered through the door. He was slightly impressed that Lyon had managed to open the heavy door without so much as a grunt - unlike his own soldiers.

"You asked to see me, Your Highness?" Lyon said, shutting the door behind him while keeping eye contact.

"Ugh. Drop the stupid titles. At least for now. I hate all those complicated things," Natsu said, putting a hand behind his neck to massage away the tension that had lodged itself there. Lyon's eyebrows moved up a fraction of an inch, but he merely replied, "As you wish."

"Have a seat," Natsu gestured to the armchair adjacent to his. Lyon crossed the room with fluid grace and sat down.

"Mind if I start a fire? The palace gets drafty at night," Natsu said, looking at the fireplace instead of Lyon.

"I'm an ice-user, not a snowman," Lyon joked.

Natsu smirked and spat fire on the logs without moving from his chair. A fire sprang up in the fireplace, the wood in the hearth catching instantly.

"Nathaniel, fetch us some wine," said Natsu.

He watched Lyon's face. To his credit, Lyon didn't look the slightest bit confused; it seemed he had noticed the servant slip in silently behind him as he entered.

"About today… I-"

"No," Lyon interrupted, "the apology is mine to make. I should not have provoked you."

Natsu felt his jaw go slightly slack, but quickly regained his carefully neutral composure.

"In any case," Natsu began, "the point of you being here is for our countries to come together against a common enemy. I honestly don't believe such cooperation is necessary, but it is my father's wish."

Natsu's attention turned back to the door as the servant entered with a tray in hand.

"Thank you, Nathaniel. You may leave it on the table and take the rest of the night off," said Natsu, turning his attention back to Lyon as the servant complied and left. Lyon stood.

"Allow me," he said, "it's the least I can do to make up for the trouble I've caused you and your father." He started toward the wine tray.

Natsu was glad Lyon's back was toward him, because he was sure his face showed his surprise this time; it was the first time he had actually seen the Ice Prince smile. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or worried about that fact.

"I'm sorry to see His Majesty's condition. It's a shame that his health would fail at the pinnacle of the Pergrande Empire's power," Lyon said, still pouring the wine. He turned and walked back, handing Natsu his glass before taking his seat again. Natsu's jaw clenched tight again.

"And what exactly does that mean?" he asked, trying to keep a growl of anger out of his voice.

"I meant no slight by those words," said Lyon, "merely that the timing is not likely to help his recovery."

Natsu remained silent, pinning Lyon down with a stare. Lyon sighed.

"Let us toast," he said, "to the lasting prosperity of our families and countries."

Natsu raised his glass, inclining it slightly with a soft grunt. He raised the glass to his lips and sighed. His nose was immediately assaulted with a foul stench, not quite like vinegar.

"Wait!" he yelled. Lyon froze and his eyes widened.

Natsu felt his stomach twist, and he threw his glass against the wall in a fit of rage. He glanced over to see Lyon still frozen, barely breathing.

"Damn that Nathaniel. He brought us some bad wine. I'd put your glass down unless you want to spend tomorrow on a pot."

Lyon's body visibly relaxed, his eyes wandering to the spot where Natsu's glass had shattered against the wall.

Natsu sighed.

"Sorry… I'm not in the greatest mood right now," said Natsu.

"It's fine," said Lyon, "I should get settled into my chambers for the night anyway. By your leave, of course."

Natsu merely grunted, averting his eyes from Lyon's gaze. He listened as Lyon made his way out before closing his eyes.

His plan to come to civil terms with Prince Lyon tonight had definitely not gone as planned. He was sure that Lyon thought he was not capable of anything but anger at this point. Honestly, he wasn't sure that was far from the truth these days. His father's illness and the fact that he would soon have to ascend to the throne as King were enough to make him insane. Of course, dealing with an unwanted political visitor only made matters worse.

He wasn't ready to be a king. He wasn't even sure that he  _wanted_  to be a king. The twisty-turny life of royalty and politics was too confusing. Why should he care about being polite even to people he didn't particularly like? Very little made sense to him these days. But still, if it made his father's last days easier, he would bear the irritation of Lyon's presence.

Natsu heard an owl hoot somewhere outside the window behind him. The blackness of the back of his eyes were a projector for his mind, and he saw an barn owl projected upon them. He watched as the barn owl turned blue, and morphed into Happy. Happy grew bigger, and his wings turned leathery. Where Happy once had been, a dragon now was.

Natsu opened his eyes.

"Ha! I got it," Natsu said to himself.

He'd show his father that he was serious about playing nice with his political visitor, and he'd get to blow off some steam at the same time!

* * *

Gray flung his coat off and collapsed onto his bed. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the red silk canopy overhead.

That was close. Way too close. He was glad Natsu was such an idiot, or things would have turned out very poorly. But how had Natsu smelled the poison? As far as he was aware, it didn't have a taste or odor that was detectable by humans.

In any case, he now had to figure out a new plan - and fast. By his appearance, Gray guessed that it wouldn't be long before Makarov died. That left him very little time to figure out a way to carry out his mission. Perhaps a decent night's sleep would give him some fresh ideas in the morning. He tossed his arm over his eyes and let sleep take him.

_***_

Gray woke the next morning to a gentle tapping on the door of his chambers. Still groggy from sleep, he padded over to the door and pulled it open. It was a young servant-girl.

"Your Highness, a message from His Highness" she said awkwardly and bowed, holding a piece of paper out for him take.

Gray took the paper and read the hastily-scrawled message:

_Clipper hunting at noon. -N._

Hunting? Now there was an idea…

* * *

 **A/N:**  Stay tuned to see what both of our lovable characters have in store for each other! The next chapter is already planned out and should be up within a few days. Thanks for reading!


End file.
